This invention resulted from attempts to adapt a single shaft gas turbine engine to a motor vehicle and to secure maximum fuel economy with an automatically operated transmission. In order to achieve the desired results it is proposed to select the optimum transmission gear ratio by using an actuating mechanism responsive to a combination of signals from the engine throttle and the transmission output speed modified in accordance with drive wheel thrust sensed in a novel manner.